This invention relates generally to a gas tube assembly, and more specifically to an assembly of an air intake duct, in addition to an adapter, with an expandable type of flexible tubing arranged therebetween, to provide for transmission of the gas from its reservoir, or bottle, and to the burner of a gas barbecue grill unit, in order to furnish heat for cooking of food products, and the like.
There are a variety of adapter means that have been developed for use in conjunction with gas fired cooking grills, and which facilitate the installation, usage, and transmission of gas to the grill, during installation and usage of a bar-b-que grill. For example, the prior United States patent to the inventor herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,899, discloses an adjustable gas tube assembly. In this disclosure, it can be seen that a type of gas transmission tube, and which further includes air regulator means, is attached to one end of the shown tubing, while at the other end a mounting bracket or adapter is also disclosed, and for use for securement of the gas transmission tubing directly to the underside intake portion of the burner for the grill, as known in the art. But, as can be seen from this earlier embodiment, it necessitated the use of clamps, at both ends of the flexible tubing, for use for securement of both the tubular air regulator member, and the extension of the mounting bracket adapter, during the installation and usage of the shown assembly.
Another previous United States patent to the inventor herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,180, shows an adapter device for application of its shown gas line source, to the underside or lower face of the shown burner element, during attachment of this gas transmission means directly to the burner assembly.
A further embodiment relating to the current invention is the adjustable gas tube design as shown in the inventor's earlier U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,031, and as can be seen, a similar type of flexible tubing is attached to both its adapter, and its air intake and gas transmission tube, at opposite ends of the said flexible line. But, in the assembly of that earlier embodiment, it necessitated the use of crimping means, to accomplish attachment of the flexible tubing to both the air line, and the adapter, and this particular step, of assembly, is both cumbersome, and costly, to achieve.
Other prior United States patents show related embodiments, for the structure and assembly of various types of gas flow or transmission lines, when used in conjunction with a cooking grill, or the like.
Other prior United States patents relate to the subject matter of this invention. For example, the patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,534, discloses a dual adjustable gas intake assembly. This particular device shows how crimping, or integral formation, connects a flexible, but not extendable supply tube to its regulator and intake section.
Another patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,133, shows another adjustable venturi tube assembly for a gas barbecue grill. This patent discloses a fixed type of intake assembly.
Another patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,384, shows a very related style of adjustable gas intake assembly, to that as just previously described.
The United States patent to Hitch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,240, shows a universal gas burner with dual adjustable flexible venturi tube assembly for gas-fired barbecue grills.
Another patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,505, shows an adjustable venturi tube assembly for a gas barbecue grill.
Yet another United States patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,544, shows a threaded adjustable gas intake assembly. But, as can be seen from this prior art patent, it is the flexible tube itself that threads within a larger section of the flexible tube, and does not present a threaded engagement between any intake tube, or an adapter, that connects to the ends of the flexible tube per se.
Another patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,205, shows a dual adjustable gas intake assembly.
A further patent to Hitch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,692, shows a universal gas burner and dual adjustable flexible venturi tube arrangement for gas barbecue grills.
A further patent to Hitch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,384, shows a universal adjustable replacement gas burner.
A further patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,816, discloses a universal burner element for a gas barbecue grill.
The patent to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,923, discloses what is identified as a gas burner, and shows an intake valve at its bottom.
The patent to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,494, shows another form of cooking apparatus.
The patent to Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,483, discloses an adjustable dual venturi assembly.
Another patent to Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,799, shows a dual burner gas grill alignment device.
The patent to Drennan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635, shows a split gas burner.
The patent to Grammatopoulos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,975, shows a plural chamber sheet metal gas burner and method of manufacture.
The patent to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,516, shows a barbecue grill with a gas burner intake at its bottom.
The patent to Helgeson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,339, shows a portable outdoor broiler and cooker.
The patent to Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,372, shows a barbecue attachment.
The patent to Bluhm, U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,505, shows a gas burner with a flexible gas line.
The patent to Shores, U.S. Pat. No. 905,009, shows a brazier's lamp.
The patent to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 741,991, discloses a lighting attachment for gas stoves.
Another patent to Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,957, shows a gas nozzle attachment.
The patent to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,833, discloses a burner construction.
There are select foreign patents relating to this technology. German patent No. 2524492, shows a cooking unit with gas fired hob unit, which includes burners connected to gas control devices by movable type gas pipes.
The German patent No. 28295 shows a form of gas burner.
Finally, British patent No. 1325436 shows improvements relating to gas mixing tubes.